1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of holding devices and more specifically relates to a holder for body scrubbers or synthetic loofas, which consumers everywhere love to use while bathing and showering. Liquid soap can be added to the dispenser in the holder, and it will be distributed through the sponge, making it easier to enjoy the fragrance and feel of one's favorite liquid soap while bathing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bath sponges or synthetic loofas are used to exfoliate the skin while bathing. Dead dry skin is loosened by gentling scrubbing with these textured sponges and is rinsed away by the bath or shower water, leaving the skin smooth and supple. However, it is can be difficult to use liquid body soap with these sponges, because the liquid soap seems to run right through the sponge.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have thus far been unsuccessful. A need exists for a reliable Kemps Easy Scrub to avoid the above-mentioned problems.
There is still room for improvement in the art.